the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Donovan
Retired but Not Tired Paul Donovan was born in 200 PND, in the 20th District, 4th Sector of Timbervale in the Kodian Empire. Donovan was born to a loving human family, with a father in the armed service. Donovan knew that he would grow and follow in his father’s footsteps. Donovan signed up for the KAD at the age of 18. There, he would become renowned for his excellent service and capabilities. At the age of 20 he would leave the KAD and join the KPD, after The Decade’s War. In early 230 PND, Donovan would be assigned to the Abrams Islands, off the westernmost coast of the Kodian Empire. He would remain here for a year before being forcibly drafted into the KBI. Then, he would be transferred to Esseker, part of the 20th District, until Operation Tentacle’s Reach ended. After the fighting had ended, Donovan, now aged 35, would retire to the very small island of Porto, off the westernmost coast of the Kodian Empire and not too far south from the Abrams Islands. Here he would attempt to live a solitary life until the troubles of his past caught up with him. After this point Paul Donovan would snap and turn to vigilantism to solve his problems, becoming a scourge of gangsters and criminals alike for many years. Time in the KPD Paul Donovan, during his time in the KPD was filled with brutality and controversy. Donovan was especially noted for having a shaky moral compass, and a hatred for the people he battled against. His questionable methods attracted the attention of more than a few people, including the DigsCo. Council at one point. But these methods and impressive skills would come in great handy as Operation Tentacle’s Reach became more and more unavoidable. Donovan would be very valuable in hindering the Face Gang’s progress, especially in his hometown and on the Abrams Islands. Donovan raided many warehouses and buildings, even going as far as assaulting a Face Gang training camp by himself, and still coming out relatively unscathed. No police officers before Donovan had shown such ferocity and brutal efficiency. Donovan was awarded many medals, including the Clarity Medal, after he successfully rooted out a corrupt ring of KPD officers operating with the Face Gang. Time in the KBI During Operation Tentacle’s Reach, Paul Donovan was forcibly drafted as an Agent in the KBI. Although he protested several times, even going as far as assaulting his new commanding officer, Donovan eventually gave in to orders. He was one of the Kodian Empire’s finest Agents, racking up a body count of over a thousand by the time his full service was over. He averaged ~60 kills per mission, but there were occasions when more did occur. Despite his hatred for the enemy and a burning desire to stop the fighting, Donovan never placed duty over the lives of innocentsa, or those of his team. Donovan was well known for his bravery and his will to protect his squadmates. That friendship and trust lasted well after the service, and continued into Donovan’s career as a vigilante. His squadmates would become his partners. Some particularly important feats or missions are detailed below: # The Siege of Camp Fischer: A research and development base Donovan was assigned to came under siege by Face Gang forces, back on the Abrams Islands. Newly under KBI jurisdiction, Donovan had to command the small security garrison and defend the base until the siege could be broken. Help would arrive too late, however, as a Face Gang armored division was on its way to remove the men from the area, permanently. Donovan took an experimental hovertank out and eliminated the besieging forces, destroying several tanks and artillery guns in the process. # Disobeying KBI Orders to Rescue Pvt. Jack Morrison: Donovan led several other men in an illegal mission to rescue their squadmate from Face Gang clutches in Esseker.